


The noodle and the daddy

by Lavapools



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Hair Pulling, Kink, M/M, Spanking, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavapools/pseuds/Lavapools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty goes to a labour conference to meet his daddy Jeremy. Jeremy invites him back to his hotel room were they talk... Politics...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The noodle and the daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Sin

It was a chill Sunday afternoon at the labour conference.  
Jeremy corbyn,the purest(or so they think) MP,sat down on his arse.  
As he began to say "okay,to start off this conference I want to talk about how much of a shit head David Cameron is..." His baby daddy,Matty,burst in the room with a full leather American horror story style suit in hand.  
The suit looked far too big for matty so Jeremy instantly thought 'oh shit,he wants it now'  
Matty whispered in his singsong like voice "Daddy...?"  
Immediately sending Jeremy over the edge.  
Jeremy scooped matty up in his big man arms and carried him off to the disabled toilet for some privacy.  
Jeremy easily slipped off his clothes and easily slipped on the full leather suit since he always covers himself with vegetable oil before a conference because he wants to just 'slide right through it' which always makes Matty giggle.  
Mattys voice sounded groggily when he pulled Jeremy close by the neck and spoke quietly,hair all over the place as usual "fuck me daddy,I prepped myself already"  
Jeremy's tone went low and sensual,he said "You know how much I love prepping you baby"  
"Yes?" Matty whined pushing his long noodles out of his eyes,"now you'll have to pay" Jeremy spoke as he whipped his dick out and pushed it into mattys tight hole after he stripped him.  
Jeremy lightly spanked Matty making him squirm.  
The leader of the Labour Party thrusted into the young singers hole pulling his curly hair gently so he didn't hurt his beloved fuck buddy.  
Jeremy thrusted 1975 mph into the smol singer as he shouted "FEEL THE WRATH OF JEREMY"  
Matty and Jeremy came synchronised.  
Mattys cum,on his stomach and Jeremy leather suit and Jeremy's so deep inside Matty he coughed some of it up.  
After they had regained their breath,Jeremy passionately kissed Matty and whispered "I love you..."  
Matty replied with "I love memes."  
Then guy fieri busts through the door dressed as Pepe,mistakes Matty for a noodle and tries to eat him but Jeremy saves his life by telling guy Matty is a fat free noodle.  
That scared guy off and he never bothered them ever again.


End file.
